Believe
by Erizibang
Summary: REWRITTEN Just a short conversation between Naruto and Hinata before his match with Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does (sigh)

**Believe**

_One faithful night, in which he showed her his soul again..._

"Naruto!!" she heard Sakura's call as the blond ninja stormed out of the camp.

She and her team were not that far from the place both teams were camping and yet, they heard all the discussion... and what it was about.

"I believe he can" she muttered looking at the direction Naruto took.

"Hinata…" Kiba called her worriedly but she didn't snap out of her trance until Shino spoke.

"We'll finish this Hinata, you can go if you want" he said in his usual tone letting his teammate know they all understood her.

"Eh?" Hinata gasped. Did she look that worried?

"I think he needs someone to talk with" Shino continued looking at the same direction she was looking.

"Shino-kun..."

"Yeah, don't worry" added Kiba as well.

"Kiba-kun..."

Hinata looked at him and then at her other teammate. A nod was all she needed to leave that place and what she received. Her teammates watch her activate her Byakugan and jump in the same direction Naruto took.

"You could at least have left those here, Hinata" Kiba chuckled making Shino turn to him.

Hinata jumped from tree to tree... then she spotted him, he had chosen to rest near the lake.

"Ano... Naruto-kun" Hinata called when she reached him. 

"H-Hinata..." Naruto turned to see her with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata tensed. "Well I..." She couldn't came up with an excuse.

"Heh, that was a stupid question nee?" Naruto added with a forced smile. "Of course you were collecting wood for the fire"

He was right, she still had the logs she had being carrying when she left Kiba and Shino. "H-Hai. It was that" she replied nervously. "Hmm... Are you ok? Naruto-kun?" she risked to ask.

The blond looked at her quizzically. "Ok? Yeah I'm fine Hinata.. why wouldn't I?"

"Mmm I heard you crying... your eyes are all swollen"

"Oh that.." He looked himself in the water. "Right... it was a... hmm"

"I-It's ok if you're sad about something" she rushed in saying. She didn't want him to be more uncomfortable than he already was. "I didn't want to intrude... it's just that... I don't like seeing you like this" she added honestly making Naruto look up at her.

It was already dark, Kiba and Shino must have returned to the camp by now and have already made the fire. The place where they were, nevertheless, was far from being the least illuminated. The moonlight was reflected on the water making the place coziest.

Naruto looked at her with a sincere smile. "You're nice Hinata... but it's not like I can help it" he said a bit down. "It's just that.. I've been waiting for that moment so long... and now I'm not sure if I can do what I have to"

"I-I'm sure Sakura-san didn't have bad intentions when she told that to you" Hinata argued as Naruto looked up at her in awe.

"You heard it Hinata?"

"W-We... we were kinda close to that place..." she turned around embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"She's just worried about you" she added looking at him again. "I can tell she really cares about you and can't handle losing another teammate... But I think it's ok to feel that way. The feeling of losing you, Naruto-kun, would be such a terrible feeling" she said with a tender face she soon changed. "You just have to prove her wrong" she added.

Naruto looked at her intently. Hinata never stopped to surprise him.

"I-I mean... I believe you can win against Sasuke-kun... you always get what you propose" Hinata began to stutter again. She had just realized how her speech was getting into him. "That's why I'm positive you'll succeed. Because it's you, Naruto-kun, you have the power to change people... if Sasuke-kun didn't come to you the first time I'm sure this time he will... I mean, now there's nothing more that keeps him away from you, right?"

"Right... he's already killed his brother..." Naruto replied thinking about all the things that happened around those days.

"That's the most amazing thing you have Naruto-kun"

"Hinata..." Naruto interrupted her. "Thanks. You always cheer me up when I'm kinda depress... it's really embarrassing you have to see me like this" he added with a weary smile.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, Naruto kun. I'd never feel a different way towards you even if I get to see you in all your worst moments" Hinata answered unconsciously. She then realized by looking at Naruto's startled face. "I-I mean... you're wonderful person, I'd never stop liking you"

"Hinata you..."

"I..." Hinata panicked inwardly. 'What have I said? I've talked too much' she thought.

"You sure know how to make someone feel better" Naruto added with a grin. Hinata sighed relieved.

"Naruto kun..." she called.

"Hm?" Naruto was about to answer but before he could say anything, Hinata leaned closer and kissed him in the forehead.

"I think you'll do just great" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks... Hinata..." Naruto replied calmly, now it was his turn to blush.

* * *

**A/N:** Where this came from you must be asking. Well, I couldn't resist to wait for a development to happen in manga so I made up a version about how he'd start noticing her. I really don't think Hinata's a bit OOC at the end, in fact, I think she could do it if she gathers all her courage ;) 


End file.
